The invention generally relates to packaging for flat circular and/or rectangular items.
The invention is more specifically directed to a thermo-formed, two part package for retaining therein a compact disc and/or a diskette. More specifically, the invention is directed toward this type of package that is also usable as a direct mail piece, a point-of-purchase retail package, or as an enclosure with original equipment sold by an original equipment manufacturer (OEM).
In greater detail the invention is directed toward a thermo-formed plastic package that has a plurality of retention means for holding either a compact disc or a diskette, or for jointly holding both.
The invention is additionally aimed at providing a two-piece package of the "clamshell" type, wherein inserts, such as advertising pieces, informational literature, and the like, may be held within a cavity formed by the two halves of the package in combination with the secure retention of a compact disc and/or diskette.
Heretofore, packages of the thermo-formed kind have been limited to enclosing either a compact disc (CD) or a diskette, but not both. Prior art thermo-formed packages for diskettes unsecuredly contain them within a flat cavity in a loose, rattling fashion typically behind a piece of advertising or informational literature inserted within the package cavity. Other well-known types of compact disc packages have molded retaining trays with center hub engagements. These, however, have not been provided in combination with a retention or securement means for diskettes to be packaged along with the CD, or in a multi-function holding configuration for alternately securely retaining diskettes, compact discs or both.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a thermo-formed package, of the clamshell type for selling and distributing audio compact discs, digital audio compact discs, CD-ROM's and computer diskettes, particularly the standard 3.5 inch diameter size. A single package configuration for holding these products would be highly advantageous if it would also be usable for direct mailing, retailing and OEM packaging. It would be additionally beneficial for such a package to be capable of accommodating advertising, printed advertising or informational inserts without interfering with the securement of a CD and/or diskette. In this regard it would be important to eliminate conventional peg and hole, or cavity, frictional engagements inside the marginal edges of the package, so that an insert could have a full margin-to-margin size.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thermo-formed package made of plastic that has alternate means for retaining a diskette, wherein the use of one or another being dependent upon whether a diskette is packaged alone or with a compact disc. To offer this packaging flexibility, would give many sales and marketing options for the merchandiser, distributor, publisher, etc.
A concomitant goal of the invention is to provide a clear plastic clamshell type of package that may be hinged or made in two separable halves. The inventive packaging structure would be particularly useful for marketing computer software or entertainment media. In this regard, it is important that a clear plastic package be designed and configured with efficient retention means for various media, as well as having the capability of displaying software to the consumer through the package.
Yet another target of the invention is to secure the two package parts together by friction fit, heat welding or staking without the use of any adhesives.
An allied objective and achievement sought by the invention is to provide a thermoformed clamshell package which thickness may vary with the nature of the contents, but yet be capable of being manufactured to meet strict U.S. Postal Service requirements for handling these generally flat types of containers.